


Mine

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Flash is a dick, Genderbending, harley is a saivior, penny is a sweety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Can I have 22 with female Peter Parker (penny) and Harley





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: gender bend  
> Here I think they’re both going to be 17.

22- “Mine.”

* * *

 

Penny sighs as Flash starts to walk next to her. He won’t ever leave her alone, and it bothers her. “What do you want, Flash.”

“Do you have a partner for the chemistry lab tomorrow yet?”

Penny hums. “Ned is going to be my partner.”

Flash wraps an arm around her. “I’m better at chemistry than Ned.”

Penny makes a face. “I don’t care Flash, I want Ned.”

“Oh, you _want_ him do you?”

Penny sighs. “Go away, Flash.” She says, moving his hand off.

Flash huffs and stands in front of her. “You should be my lab partner.”

Penny sighs. “I don’t want to be.”

“It’ll give you an excuse to come over to my house.” He smirks.

Penny steps back. “I don’t want to.”

Flash almost says something else, but Harley has come to her rescue. “Hey, Flash. Sup?”

Flash steps back. “Oh… hey Harley. Nothing, I was just going…”

Harley watches him go, before turning to Penny. “Are you ok baby?”

Penny smiles and nods. “I’m ok Harley.”

“Mine.” He says, kissing her against the locker.

Penny smiles and wraps her arms around him. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
